Sweet Revenge, Sour Love
by Devil Subaru Chan
Summary: I'll make sure you can't hurt anyone else Hiwatari. I AM going to kill you and finally have my revenge on you and your family, said an enraged Tyson. Better summary inside. [Yaoi, KaTy, ReMa]. Rated M for violence and language.


_**DSC: I'm back and with another story. -smiles widely- Sorry not having updated my other stories but I've been kinda busy and my final exams are coming. As for this story, it wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote itso I did I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Beyblade, if I did it would be TyKa and MaRe. _

_**Warnings:** Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, a little bit of Angst, violence, bad language, grammar/spelling mistakes. I think it's all. If you don't like all of these than don't read. _

_**Notes: **Oh yes, before I forget, **The name ' Snake Venom' those not belong to me. It was the idea of one of my favorite authors, Captain Starseeker, she uses it in her story Wild Nights. It's a Yu Yu Hakusho story. So if you like yaoi and YYH I would recommend the story a lot, it's great. **_

_**Summary:** Kai leader of the Red Phoenix gang, Tyson, younger brother of Hiro, the leader of The Blue Dragons gang. Kai and Tyson used to be friends, but Hiwatari Voltair betrayed the Kinomiya's in a businessand they haven't talked nor seen each other for a very long time. When they finally meet again, they hate each and their gangs are enemies. But Tyson and Hiro want something else as well; revenge and against Kai no less. But why? And why are there rumours that the Hiwatari's are involved intheassassinations of all of the Kinomiya's with the execption of the two remaining brothers? But what is that..! Kai's mother died..? At the hands of a Kinomiya? WTF?_

_**Pairings:** If you've read my others stories, you'd know I love TyKa and MaRe. So yes the pairings are in Seme/Uke order; KaiTyson, ReiMax, some HiroBrooklyn and others are still unknown. But if you have a pairing request feel free to tell._

* * *

_**Sweet Revenge, Sour Love**_

_**Proloque: And So It Begins**_

* * *

The sky was dark and rain was pouring down, on the darkened streets. It was past midnight and the only sounds that could be heard were the gun-shots and yells of pain of two rival gang members.

" Mistel, watch out," yelled a ginger haired boy to a blond one. Said boy turned around and had barely enough time to dodge the knife that was directed to his heart.

" You no good cheater. Attacking me from behind." Mistel took a knife and he want to stab his opponent but the other saw it coming and he got away with a scratch. The cocky brown haired punk, named Mihei Taiji, growled and tried to punch Mistel on the stomach but the blond jumped in the air and kicked Taiji square on the jaw.

The Red Phoenix gang and the Snake Venom gang were having a fight. It was because the Snakes lost one half of their territory to the Blue Dragons gang and now they wanted another half when they saw the leader of the Phoenix they thought it was the best opportunity, but of course Kai is no push over and the members os his gang came to help immediately.

" Today, you die, Hiwatari," stated arrogantly, the leader of the Snakes, a tall raven haired guy, known as Ukai Shinichi.

" You can talk the talk but can you walk the walk, Ukai?" said Kai with smirk. The other growled and threw a punch directly at Kai's face, but he saw it coming and he punched Ukai on the stomach. Shinichi coughed and spited blood. Kai got behind him and kicked him on the back sending Shinichi flying threw the alley and he landed on top of garbage bags.

" Shinichi-sama," yelled a carrot haired girl, named Higashita Mieko, known for having a crush on their leader.

" Keep your eyes on the fight, you bitch," Meriem said, kicking Mieko on the stomach and making her fall on her knees. " Your on your knees now you can start apologizing and maybe, just maybe I'll forgive you and let you walk alive from here."

"Ah! I'm insulted, the Phoenix and the Snakes are having a party without us. What should we think of this, Hiwatari, Ukai? Maybe you don't like us or..." he did a dramatic pause, " or you're just sacred of us, is that it?" the tall, blue haired young man let out bitter laugh. He was the leader of the Blue Dragons gang. " Although I couldn't blame you Ukai, we did kick yours and your gangs ass badly didn't we? And we even took your half of the territory," he said smiling. " But what about you, Hiwatari? You've always been so prideful. Has that changed?"

All of the guys who hadn't heard or seen them coming, immediately stopped their fighting.

" I see you're still full of shits, Kinomiya. Me? Scared? And of you? Please don't try to make me laugh. You may be somewhat older than me, Kinomiya, but remember you're still a newbie around this neighbourhood and you were also to much of a goody goody for my liking. And what the hell are you and your little idiots doing here? It's my territory and I don't remember to have invited you." All the while, Kai had been glaring at the young teen at Hiro's right. He had midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes, his clothes stuck to his body like like a second skin because of the rain. Much like everyone else. Kai's glare was icy cold and reflected so much hatred and yet there was a little sparkle of ... love? maybe. While the stormy blue eyes glare reflected a lot of pain, hurt, love and... betrayal?

" Yeah! Since when do you interrupt others fights, Kinomiya," Brooklyn asked, using an icy tone.

" Oh! I'm so sorry," Hiro said in mock innocence. " I had no idea I was interrupting."

They were so concentrated in their fight, they for forgot all about the Snake Venom gang members. KomatsuKatsumi took the chance, he pulled out a gun and he shot the left arm. Kai growled in pain and fell on one knee. Bryan pulled out his on gun and shot Katsumi on the stomach. Katsumi yelled and he fell, blood pouring out of his wound fast.

" Damn. Better get out of here before Kai bleeds to dead guys," Mistel said.

" And you honestly think we're gonna let you do that. How cute," Johnny said laughing.

" We won't let an opportunity like this pass. Is not everyday that **_the_** Hiwatari Kai is wounded," Tala added.

" Johnny, Tala, you two are so pathetic. But you're completely right. Only when I am wounded you would the chance to finish me off. So go ahead and do it, if you can that is. A chance like this won't come twice," Kai warned.

Tyson frowned, " You think you're so good, don't you? We'll make sure to get you out of paradise, Hiwatari."

Kai let out a bitter laugh, " Paradise? Don't you mean hell? I've been in hell most of my life."

" If you don't want this little princess to die on the spot, you'd better leave Dragon's," a grey haired teen, said threateningly.

" Hey guys!" the mentioned girl said.

Ian emitted a growl, " Let her go, Garland. Now."

" Shit! Hiro, the cops. Let's finish this another day. But now lets bail," Tala yelled.

Hearing that, everyone made a run for it. Getting in to their cars or motorcycles. But one thing was sure; and that is that the Red Phoenix gang and the Blue Dragons gang were going to meet eye to eye again. Because no one can forget a betrayal easily and no one can forget the death of the loved ones. Someone had to pay and they were going to make sure of that, even if getting the revenge so desired killed them from the inside out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...?**_

_**DSC: Well I hope you all enjoyed. Was it crappy? Should I take it off? Anyway please review. -puppy dog eyes-**_

_**Would anyone be interested in being my beta? If yes please tell me. And please tell me what you thought of the prologue. It's kinda short isn't it?**_

_**R/R please!**_


End file.
